As gaming continues to enjoy widespread acceptance, casinos are increasingly in need of new games of chance to retain and attract patrons. While electronic gaming devices (e.g., slot machines) attract the most attention, many players prefer the skill requirements and personal interaction of live gaming. Thus, live gaming continues to be an integral component to the success of any casino.
Heretofore, the overwhelming majority of table games have utilized playing cards to facilitate the underlying wagering game. For example, Blackjack, Let it Ride®, Three Card Poker and Caribbean Stud Poker each utilize playing cards. The only popular dice game utilizing dice is craps. Pai Gow is a game which uses dice but only for determining the first player to receive the cards. Unfortunately, the craps table requires a large amount of space and the game itself can be intimidating to non-experienced players. For example, craps offers a myriad of wagers based on the outcomes of single rolls and a plurality of successive rolls. Moreover, craps is fast-paced which puts additional pressure on non-experienced players.
A familiar drawback to current table games is the absence of a large, winnable payout. While Caribbean Stud Poker and Let it Ride® have large potential payouts for poker hands like a straight flush and royal flush, the chances of obtaining these hands are so remote that it becomes almost irrelevant to serious players. Additionally, the large payout wagers have very significant house edges.
Consequently, there continues to be a need for new live table games that are fast-paced, simple to play and that have attainable, and large winnable payouts with reasonable house advantages. Advantageously, the new non-transitive game is designed to be played on a conventional Blackjack type table. Two detailed embodiments are offered, one using non-transitive pairs of dice, the other, non-transitive decks of cards.